


Dernière ballade dans le Surmonde

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Manipuler le destin, fut-ce dans dans un intérêt collectif et supérieur, n'est pas sans danger. Tel que celui d'enfanter un monstre, par exemple. <b>Ecrit par Snaritt</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernière ballade dans le Surmonde

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Snaritt
> 
> Timeline : préquelle

Moïra, Moïra, grand-mère

Déliquescente et cauteleuse,

Epuisée par ses chimères,

Marionnettiste doucereuse

Qui d’une main capricieuse

Tiraillait les fils du destin…

N’entends-tu pas ma voix mielleuse ?

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

 

Moi, né de la chair de ta chair,

Ta descendance scandaleuse,

Le fruit des impulsions primaires…

Tu m’as refusé tes berceuses,

Mais pas ta rouerie insidieuse

Pour que je serve tes desseins !

Moi, ta création malheureuse,

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

 

Moïra, Moïra, la mer

Evanescente et cotonneuse

Du surmonde déjà enterre

L’érubescence douloureuse

De tes méninges cancéreuses…

Je suis là, ton doute intestin,

Ma haine, fausse vertueuse !

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

 

Tu désirais Rachel rageuse

Pour qu’elle affronte son destin,

Elle sera ma proie délicieuse,

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

 


End file.
